User blog:JohnConquest1/Tier Justifications for Fallout Equestria Characters
Okay this is really my first time doing this but in this blog I am going to justify the tiers for characters of this fanfiction verse. I love this fanfiction I've read and reread it time and time again since its come out along with Project Horizons it is my favorite part of MLP as a fandom and it actually got me into Fallout, its a really cool story that doesn't require any knowledge of either source materials to enjoy. How the series scales to Friendship is Magic and Fallout The first thing we need to go over is scaling to its contemporaries and what scales in particular. Scaling to the main Friendship is Magic series directly is almost nigh impossible and goes against everything I am about to bring up, these are characters who get hurt by regular bullets, explosives, etc. If they were to scale to anything from the show it would be up until after they encounter Discord for the first time. Littlepips Telekinesis AP This is the part where it gets somewhat wonky. For ease of time I decided to search up the average weight of an american railcar. there really isn't a time frame for how long it takes the railcar to reach the ground but it did cast a shadow over its intended target as it was falling so for simplicities sake I'll say 2 seconds. The Railcar was noted to be empty at the time these are the results I got for weights: Minimum 286,000 lbs or 129,727.418 kg Max 315,000 lbs or 142,881.597 kg The Mass of the Railcar is seemingly irrelevant here Now lets put all this into Splat Calculator Dropping that nets us the following in energy: 35,597,203.50 joules pre38 minimum railcar or Around 36 MJ 39,206,710.09 joules pre38 max railcar or Around 39 MJ Both Results are low end 9-A feats Our next piece of scaling comes from this quote at the end of Chapter 18: "Footnote: Level Up. New Perk: Mighty Telekinesis (level three) – Your telekinesis is Twilight Sparkle tier. You can handle multiple objects with ease; and with enough focus, you could probably carry around an Ursa Minor!" This statement is not hyperbole either as these Level Ups actually come into play with Littlepips other abilities. So lets look at an ursa minor in the bestiary. This feat in the show did happen in season 1. Thanks to the charming lads at FimFiction the Ursa Minor from the show has been calc'd to be somewhere in the 62,500kg range weight wise, half the minimum of our railcar. putting this weight into our 2 second splat calc example nets us 17,149,886.26 joules or >17 MJ of force, High End 9-B. Obviously this applies to Littlepip as well as Alicorns who are naturally stronger than regular ponies. Speaking of Alicorns, in Chapter 39, Littlepip takes an unintentionally dip in the formula that creates Alicorns. After The Goddess dies from the nuke it shielded (Spoilers I guess) we find Littlepip nearly unscathed from the blast while another pony who was with her got immediately vaporized. Its from this point on that its revealed she is now more Alicorn than unicorn, and has become vastly stronger because of it. She's able to perform feats like the Railcar and Ursa Minor stuff seeming without issue. This next feat I may need a little bit of help with properly calculating though as I don't have a good means to measure it. In the finale of the story Littlepip is fighting another Big Bad, Red Eye, Red Eye has contained at least 27 unicorns inside a cauldron and Littlepip is lifting said cauldron while fighting Red Eye. I have the weight of the unicorns noted: Assuming Unicorns weigh 150ish pounds x 27 = 4,050 pounds or 1837.049 kg Putting that casual feat into the same splat calc situation gets us the following: 360,052.00 joules or''' 3.6 MJ Low end 9-B for casual post 39 stuff', this could be higher but I really don’t have good statistics on factory calderon weights so yeah moving on for now. Our Final calc brings us back to the chapter 18 quote: "Your telekinesis is Twilight Sparkle tier." Now people in that very same thread have stated that S1 Twilight can lift 840,000 in mass for 2 minutes before being completely drained, lets apply that to the 2 second splat calc that gets us 164,640,000.00 joules or '''165< MJ rounded up' Low End 9-A. Other Tier 9 Stuff Now with that said there are other 9-A tier feats in the series as well, Fodder Alicorns can tank Missiles with their shields, Steelwhooves tanking 2 of them, and Calamity surviving being hit by one. Littlepip is also unfazed by weapons meant to disintegrate ponies as well as surviving an electric shock with enough force to shake a bridge. Finally when fighting and barricading herself from a group of opponents. They decided to blow apart the metal door with a missile, Littlepip was flung by the blast head first against a wall. This only momentarily fazed her. Her durability is so bonkers she somehow managed to survive for hours on end with a pierced lung. Littlepip has fought with Alicorns (obviously) and Calamity as well. An Alicorn showing up usually required Littlepips entire team pre 39 to defeat so they sit rather comfortably in 9-A. Alongside them sit Hellhounds which while also requiring Littlepips entire team pre 39 to defeat can Rip Steel Rangers in half. Hellhounds also help post 39 Littlepip into 9-A as she one shots multiples of them effortlessly with her TK at one point. A big 9-A Indicator for the verse comes from Hellhounds. these are essentially Cyborg Diamond Dogs, and their primary method of attack is digging violently out of the ground to attack their foes. they've been able to violently fragment metal floors, and a herd of them proved powerful enough to collapse a large building. Of Littlepips held equipment her Plasma weapons and the Balefire Egg Launcher are most notable as they are able to harm Alicorns with enough surpressive fire. The Balefire Egg Launcher is most notable however as its ammunition, Balefire Eggs, are Capable of one shoting several Alicorns and demolishing the building they were in. Enough about Littlepip though for a second let's look at Calamity for a moment. He is the weapons expert of the group. Now explaining why he deserves to be at least 9-B is rather simple. He has weapons on his own that would put him in this tier (one of which also borders 9-A) but speaking for his favorite weapons, his sniper rifle is capable of 2 hit killing the verses equivalent of Sentry Bots. This scales to anyone else who uses armor piercing rounds or explosives as weapons (Littlepip, Steelwhooves, etc.), because they are comparable to their Fallout versions. In addition ThePerpetual did a calculation blog for Balefire Egg Explosions as well as Littlepip's durability. A single Egg having completely blown out the side of a building. Main Story Speed Another place where Calamity excels at is speed. Alongside Littlepip he is an bullet dodger, both of them dodge missiles and rockets consistently throughout the story placing most characters at at least subsonic with MHS reactions. Main Story Feats and Abilities Excerpts (Pastebin Links) Chapter 3 *Littlepip gets hit by a mine for first time which blew apart a wooden door and is relatively uninjured. *Littlepip takes on a small town of enemies with only a shotgun shell. Chapter 4 *Littlepip gets hit with magical Lightning. Chapter 7 *Littlepip kills 2 guards before they have time to react. *Littlepip survives a metal barricade exploding on her. *Calamity survives being struck by magical Alicorn lightning. *Green Shielded Alicorn brushes off 4 mines going off in its face point blank. *Littlepip using all of her strength drops a Rail Car on a Shielded Green Alicorn with extreme force and kills it. Chapter 8 *Energy weapon vaporizes a pony. Chapter 13 *Littlepip, Calamity, and Velvet, fight a baby dragon. *Littlepip, Calamity, Velvet, and Steelhooves fight against 3 Green Alicorns. Chapter 14 *Steelhooves Obliterates 2 Unshielded Green Alicorns with rockets while a third shields itself. *Steelhooves takes two of his own missiles and several mines before going down. *Calamity survives being struck by more natural lightning. *Heavily Injured, Littlepip uses her wits to defeat an Alicorn. Chapter 20 *Calamity travels a distance that would've taken weeks plural walking, in less than 2 days flying. *Littlepip claims she can confidently lift the skybandit with TK, the skybandit is a school bus. *Spike casually one shots a pony. Chapter 22 *Velvet uses anesthetics to put a Hellhound to sleep. *Littlepip lifts the skybandit/bus for an extended period of time. Chapter 26 *Xenith is a Martial Artist/Knows pressure points. *Littlepip goes a day and a half with a punctured lung. Chapter 28 *Ursa Minor oneshots Steel Rangers *Ursa Minor is Immune to targeting spells. *Littlepip is able to hold an Ursa Minor in place. *Ursa Minor resists Velvets anesthetic spell. *Velvet staggers an Ursa Minor. *Xenith can create adhesive potions. *Xenith uses martial arts to kill 2 Steel Rangers. *Xenith and Calamity survive a metal wall being blown out from behind them. *Littlepip flings some lockers. Chapter 29 *Littlepip stops a rapidly descending Sky Bandit. Chapter 30 *Velvet knows an Anti Disintegration spell. *Littlepip and co slaughter dozens of Hellhounds. *Calamity claims the Enclave has Sonic Rainboom capables in its ranks. Chapter 31 *Group of Hellhounds destroy a buildings foundation. Chapter 32 *Pink Cloud related abilites. Chapter 36 *Littlepip hacks a terminal with a 30 character password. *Green Alicorn Shields can stop Steelhooves missiles. *Balefire Egg Launcher Obliterates 3 Green Alicorns even when one had Shielded and completely levels 3 rooms. Chapter 37 *Littlepip aimdodges minigun fire. *Velvet has a complete set of Statuettes like Littlepip. Chapter 38 *The Goddess/Black Book manipulate Littlepips dreams and the Statuettes give her the Willpower to resist it. Chapter 39 *Post 39 Littlepip regens a hindleg over time and a more minor wound nearly instantly. *The Goddess Surrounds a facility with a shield in an attempt to contain a Nuclear Explosion from within. *Enclave Military rivals Spike and other Tier 7s. *Enclave level Canterlot by causing a Mountain Slide. *Post 39 Littlepip is more Alicorn than Pony. *Calamity reacts to Magical Weapons. *Amped Ditzy Doo blows Ponies away by taking off. Chapter 40 *Amped Ditzy Doo does a Sonic Rainboom. Chapter 41 *Littlepip dodges a missile. Chapter 42 *Wonderbolt does a Buckaneer Blaze and levels some trees. *Calamity tanks a Buckaneer Blaze. *More Littlepip Resisting Mind Control/Possession. *Littlepip uses Hemokenisis to quell blood loss. Chapter 43 *A look into Alicorn Mutations and Littlepips Physiology. *Littlepip lifts about 20 ponies with little effort for an extended period of time. *Star Blaster core rigged with explosives is strong enough to level a Cathedral and create a sinkhole in its place. Chapter 44 *Spike fights against Enclave fleet and takes a few ships out. So tl;dr for Main Story Characters scale more to their Fallout contemporaries than MLP for the most part. For AP and Durability: Only Ditzy Doo the ghoul is the only 6-B and thats only when shes amped and using the Sonic Rainboom. The Goddess is 7-C because it contained nuclear explosion with its shield. Alicorns, Hellhounds, and High End Magic/Equipment are 8-C Everything else is 9-A For speed: Fodder characters are Subsonic at minimum going all the way up to MHS+ with Littlepip dodging a missile, and Relativistic+ for Ditzy Doo/Other Rainboom users. Project Horizons Feats and quotes Chapter 13(Book 1) *Blackjack in a drugged rage tears ponies apart to the point where they're almost unrecognizable. Wall level feat Chapter 21 (Book 2) *Size of the HMS Celestia. *Chapter 21, Blackjack survives being crushed by a boat that had just fallen off a waterfall. Chapter 22 (Book 2) *Blackjack uses SATS to shoot four bolts of magic before her opponent has time to react. *Blackjack using SATS is fast enough to disarm a SATS using opponent before the bullet said opponent just fired reaches her as she dodges it. Likely MHS Speed feat. Chapter 23 (Book 2) *Blackjack survives getting hit by missile recoil. Chapters 32 and 33 (Book 2) *While severely injured Blackjack endured being crushed by a Battleship. *Blackjack uses Trottenheimers Folly to sink said Battleship by shooting a hole straight through it. Chapter 42 (Book 3) *Blackjack regens after being shot at. *Blackjack takes on Five Enclave soldiers and only spares one of them. Chapter 45 (Book 3) *Steelrain physically slams Blackjack through a wooden, then a stone wall. Chapter 53 (Book 4) *Blackjack dodges automatic fire from Deus. *Blackjack rips Deus's hatch open by force. Chapter 62b (Book 4) *Shadowbolt tower is over 3000 feet tall. *Blackjack and Boo survive and out pace the Black hole like destruction of Shadowbolt Tower and the ensuing destruction of buildings around them. Likely Building Level AP/Durability feat. Chapter 65 (Book 5) *Cognitium explains that Blackjack is always fated to win if she can pay a heavy cost, and that this ability is linked to her cutie mark, when attempting to remove this ability Blackjack's cutie mark fades out. Chapter 66 (Book 5) *Blackjack is fast enough to use her Teleportation spell to dodge gunfire without using SATS. Chapter 70 (Book 5) *Trottenheimers Folly was designed to destroy a meteorite fired from the moon. Chapter 77 (Book 5) *In Chapter 77 The real Dealer again explains that Blackjacks cutie mark may always twist fate so that she may "win" in one way or another. *Blackjack survives her fight with Giant Legate who she describes as "The size of a skyscraper". *Legate goes this fast rather casually Epilogue *Epilogue takes place over 200 years later. Ending Thank you for reading lol, hope my methodology doesn't prove to be assbackward wrong but it never hurts to try. Category:Blog posts Category:Fallout Equestria (verse)